Amnesiac Wolf
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Jake's and Nessie's daughter Kasey suddenly vanished without a trace the Cullens were devestated. After months of searching she suddenly shows up with no memory of what happened to her and no memory of her family. Will she be able to regain her memory before it's to late? Will they ever find the mastermind behind her disappearance and memory loss?
1. Unknown

**Chapter 1: Unknown**

**Kasey's POV**

I don't remember anything. There was a big blank space in my head where my memory should be but all I found was nothing. My name, my identity, my family. Nothing. I just woke up surrounded by snow one day without any idea of how I could have gotten there. All that I had to guide me was pure instinct.

It was only my most basic instincts that guarded everything I did. I hunted, I ate, I slept. I have no recollection of ever learning how to take down large prey yet somehow I knew exactly how to do it. I knew how to find food, water, and shelter. I knew that I was different from all the other animals. For one I stood taller and larger than the other animals. Except for maybe the bears that I encountered here and there. I was certain that I knew exactly what I was. A wolf. Only when I did see other wolves I was at least three times their size.

Most of the time the wolves and other animals stayed clear of me. I hated the loneliness of my existence. My inability to remember what my life was like before. It all made for a solitary existence. Only I was not alone very long. Just like pure instinct had guided me to food, water, and shelter. It also guided me in another direction. I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had woken up with no memory. It could have been days or weeks later when I suddenly felt the urge to go build a den and hide away from the rest of the world. It was there that I gave birth to my babies one night. Seven puppies. As far as I knew I had never had babies before. Yet, like with everything else, instinct told me what to do. To clean them. To lick them and encourage them to breathe.

All together I had five boys and two girls. As they were suckling I noticed that six of them had the same reddish brown fur that I had. On the other hand the seventh pup had sandy colored fur. She was all the smallest and clearly the runt of the litter. She was having the most trouble so I picked her up gently and placed her by one of my teats. With some encouragement she was able to eat like her brothers and sister.

In that moment I was the happiest wolf in the whole world. Just me and my babies all snuggled up nice and warm in the den. In that moment I knew that I loved them and would do anything to make sure that they were safe. Then I started wondering what my old life was like again. The birth of my seven beautiful pups only made me more curious and more determined to remember what my life was like before. Certainly they have a father somewhere out there, right?

When they got a little bit bigger I realized that I could hear their thoughts. I could hear every single thing that entered their little minds. It was amazing and beautiful to know that I could communicate with them like this. Knowing that I would still be able to communicate with them from afar is what helped me feel more comfortable leaving the den a few weeks after their birth. It had been weeks since I'd eaten anything. My babies had been too small to leave on their own before so hunting had to wait. Now that they were a little older I knew that I could leave them on their own for a very short period of time. Being able to communicate with them also made me worry a little less.

I could smell deer in the distance. Maybe just a few miles away from the den. It didn't take me very long to track and find the lone deer. I ran straight for the animal and leaped toward it's neck when something knocked me over from the side.

"Kasey?" Ieapt at the sound of a human voice. I'd never encountered humans before. Yet, somehow I had a vague memory of them. A crrature I must have encountered before I lost my memory.

"Kasey is that you?" Kasey. Why did that sound so familiar to me?

I was weak from not eating and nursing my babies. Just charging at the deer had taken a lot of strength out of me. So I got up very slowly and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. I saw a woman with skin almost as white as the snow and golden eyes.

I growled when she took a step toward me. She stopped and looked at me in confusion. Then suddenly another woman appeared.

"Kate what's going on?"

"Look Tanya," the one called Kate pointed at me.

"Kasey?"

I growled and took a few steps back when they started walking toward me.

"Why is she growling at us? We've known her for years," Tanya asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. She goes missing for months, turns up here of all places, and acts like she doesn't know us," Kate said. Then she looked at me and said "Kasey come here,"

Just like that I was off running back to the den as fast as I could. Food all but forgotten. These people scared me and I wanted nothing more than to get back to my babies and keep them safe if need be.

In no time I was back at the den cuddling up with babies. My sandy colored fur daughter was still the smallest and most easily distinguishable of all my pups. Seeing her so small and vulnerable ou made me more fiercely protective of her and her brothers and sister.

I tensed when I heard someone outside the den. I sprang to my feet instantly. No one was going to hurt my babies!

"She went in there," I recognized the voice of one of the women I had encountered. I didn't care. I was going to let them get close to my babies!

I growled a fierce warning when I saw them.

"It's like she doesn't know who we are," Kate said

"Maybe she doesn't. What if she lost her memory?" Tanya added.

"It is a possibility. We just know that she suddenly disappeared without warning. The Cullens couldn't find her and neither could the other wolves. According to Carlisle Nessie and Jacob have been inconsolable since her disappearance months ago,"

"Whoa-what is that?" Kate asked.

"It looks like pu-"

I turned around when I heard my seven little ones emerging from the den.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"She must have been pregnant when she disappeared,"

"But wouldn't Carlisle have mentioned that she was pregnant when she weny missing?"

"Unless he didn't know," Kate said. "Carlisle would've told us if his great granddaughter was pregnant,"

I growled in warning again. I wanted them to leave. Now. I wanted them far away from my babies. If they didn't leave soon I was going to attack.

"We better go. We need to call the Cullens and tell them what's going on,"

**Please Review**


	2. Strangers

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

**Kasey's POV**

I was so hungry and so weak that I could hardly move. It had been weeks, perhaps even months since I had eaten a decent meal. I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since I had eaten. I only knew that it had been before the pups were born and that was weeks ago. One of my sons tried to suckle but not a lot of milk came out. My lack of food was started to affect my milk supply. If I wanted my babies to eat then I needed to eat.

My pups were getting really hungry. It was that final thought that gave me enough strength to get up and go try hunting again. I just hoped that I would not run into those strange pale humans again. I needed my food and I needed them to stay out of my way.

The winds had picked up over the last few hours. Blowing snow right into my face and making it nearly impossible to track prey. I was even starting to feel the bitter cold which was strange for me. My thick fur coat was usually enough to keep me from freezing to death. If I was cold then I was certain that my pups were freezing. Their fur coats were nowhere near enough to keep them warm in this type of weather yet. It was like a blizzard out here. It was just going to get worse. I could feel it in my bones.

I kept on going no matter how physically exhausting it was. Eventually I spotted a deer in the distance. I couldn't believe my luck. The animal looked like it was lost. Like it could not find it's way back home in this weather. I almost felt bad for the animal. Poor creature was probably just lost and now it was about to become my meal.

I walked slowly and crept up on the deer. I didn't have a whole lot of strength left and if I ran now I would probably collapse before I got him. Actually there was no 'probably' about it. I most certainly would collapse of hunger and exhaustion.

As soon as I was close and I ran as fast as I could and went straight for his neck. My teeth sunk into it's flesh. I savored the taste of the deer. Nothing had ever tasted so good in my entire life. I ripped the animal apart and tore every single bit of flesh right off the bone. This meal was not nearly enough to complete satisfy my hunger but it would do. Now I had more energy that I could pass onto my pups.

I started walking back home slowly. I had thought about going to look for another meal but decided against it. In this weather it was just sheer luck that I had come across that deer. At least I had found food. Maybe tomorrow I could try again. Right now though I needed to get back to my pups.

I had almost made it home when I caught a strange scent on the wind. It was like the smell of those women I had come across earlier only less potent. I followed it at a more hurried pace when I realized it was coming from the same direction that the den was in.

Then I saw someone. A woman with bronze colored hair and from what I could see brown eyes. All I could see was red when I realized that she was standing outside the den acting like she was about to enter it. No one was getting my babies! I would protect my little ones with my life!

I could feel the sudden rush of adrenaline. Half a second later I had attacked her and pushed her to the ground. She screamed. Her arm bled from where I had bitten her. I was about to finish her off when something else attacked me. It was another wolf. He looked like me and my pups with his reddish brown fur. Only he was bigger than me. That didn't stop me from attacking him though.

The fight probably lasted only a second though. Because, before I knew it he had me by the neck pinned to the ground. I didn't dare to even move a muscle. Everything about the wolf radiated dominance and I had no choice but to submit to him. He didn't loosen his grip on me one bit. I could feel his sharp teething digging into my skin. It hurt like hell.

Suddenly I heard more people running in our direction.

"Nessie what happened?!" I heard someone shout.

"She attacked me. My own daughter attacked me," the woman cried.

"She doesn't remember you," I heard another voice say. I could tell by the sound of his voice that it was a male's voice.

"I wonder if this is what the Denalis were trying to warn us about,"

"We should've let them finish talking before running off to Alaska,"

I saw my puppies peeking out of the den and felt the protectiveness overwhelm me. I tried to get up and figh the wolf off but he just tightened his grip on my neck causing me to squeal in pain.

_Go inside and stay there. _I told my pups mentally. I didn't relax even the slightest bit when they were out of sight once again. I hated feeling so vulnerable. So helpless to protect them.

Suddenly there were ice cold hands pressing against the side of my body. Hands that were even colder than the snow.

"I'm going to have to sedate her. She is behaving very erratically for some reason,"

All of a sudden I feel something entering my body. It isn't long before I am overwhelmed by sleepiness. I tried to fight it off but in the end I lost. I slipped away into a blissful sleep.

**Please Review**


End file.
